Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 3
The Night They Set Out is the 3rd chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Mavis succeeds in winning the game of wits by outsmarting Yuri with an unusual tactic. However, her win proves to be useless, as Warrod and Precht arrive to reveal that the Tenrou Jade has already been stolen. Thinking she knows the culprit, Mavis asks the group to take her and Zera with them on their journey, with the three men begrudgingly agreeing. Summary Shocked to hear Mavis declare that she will win their game in one round, Yuri hastily reminds the girl that, by declaring she will win in one round under the Judgment Field, she will immediately lose should she fail to meet that goal. Yuri mentally notes that he has never seen someone win the game in one round, and reasons that Mavis is just trying to unnerve him; consoling himself, Yuri states that he will go first. Having spotted a caged bird in the room, Yuri moves to make that his statement, though only manages to say "that bird is you-" before Mavis interrupts, telling him that that is false. Mavis tries to claim victory, though Yuri shouts that such a move clearly violates the point of the game, creates a new rule that they must listen to the full sentence of their opponent, and then asks Mavis to proceed with her question. Before she continues, Mavis tells Yuri that she will win with this question, and asks him to uphold his promise to leave the island and show her fairies. Still not seeing how Mavis can win with her next turn as one cannot win on their own turn due to the set up of the game (if she happens to guess a true fact about him the game must continue and if she is wrong she loses), Yuri listens as Mavis states that he has blinked 57 times since the beginning of the game. Thrown off of his guard, Yuri must now state if Mavis' sentence is true or false, something he doesn't know. Yuri tries to get around the statement by saying that Mavis has that in common with him (thereby trying to make the statement a violation of the rules) though Mavis reveals that she has been purposely not blinking since the beginning of the game to counter just that. Now forced to answer, Yuri realizes that even if he says the statement is true or false, he will lose, as he will be lying to say he actually knows and will therefore be picked up by the Judgment Field. Angered, Yuri ungraciously accepts defeat, still in awe at Mavis' strategy and overall cunning. As the man pouts on the floor of the library, Precht and Warrod enter the room, questioning what he is doing and telling him that they are leaving. When Yuri asks why, the two reveal that they found the place where the Tenrou Jade was meant to be, but that the artefact had already been taken. The group together head to the Tenrou Jade's resting place, where it is confirmed that the piece is missing. Deflated, Precht and Warrod state that they are planning to return to the mainland to search for intelligence as to its whereabouts, though Mavis tells the group that she believes Blue Skull stole the treasure seven years earlier in their raid. The group seem disgruntled at the idea of having to take down a Mage guild to get the item, though Mavis informs them that she has been studying magical warfare for years, and asks them to take her along, as she wants to recover her people's relic and return it to its rightful place. Yuri reminds the girl that he and his friends are treasure hunters and have no intention of returning the jade to the island, though Mavis reasons in reply that they still have the same current goal, and that she will just win it back from them with another game later. That night, Precht and Warrod wait for the two in their boat, talking over the idea of bringing along Mavis as Yuri helps the little girl pack. Watching her stuff a suitcase, the man points out that Mavis didn't even notice that the Tenrou Jade was missing for seven years, and asks if she really cares about it that much; Mavis replies that it is important, but that she also thinks it will be a good opportunity for her and Zera to travel and see the outside world. Yuri asks who Zera is and Mavis introduces the girl to the suddenly shocked man. Yuri, confused, tries to tell Mavis something, though the girl interrupts by telling Zera to go pack. As the two talk, Yuri asks how old Zera is, and Mavis informs him about her, with Yuri, slightly baffled, greeting her. The group then head off towards the ship, and, as they walk, Yuri confesses that, with hindsight, if he should have left Mavis on the island things would never turn out as they did. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Yuri Dreyar #Zera #Precht #Warrod Sequen Battles & Events *A Game of Wits! Mavis Vermillion and Yuri Dreyar Meet (concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used * Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters